Kagura's Problem
by Gunpla
Summary: Mendapatkan nilai jelek, memaksa Kagura untuk berusaha mendapatkan nilai bagus.  Ia meminta bantuan pada yang lainnya, bahkan mungkin pada Okita Sougo rivalnya itu?


**Yosh, selamat datang untukku yang baru di fandom GINTAMA ini.**  
><strong>Sekaligus, ini fic pertamaku juga di fandom ini, jadi salam kenal untuk Anda semua yang membaca fic saya yang satu ini.<strong>  
><strong>Untuk fic ini, saya memberikan Kagura kesempatan emas sebagai tokoh utama dalam fic ini :D<strong>  
><strong>Ah, aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kata "ini"<strong>

**Ok, tanpa panjang lebar lagi...**  
><strong>Selamat membaca<strong>

* * *

><p>Gadis itu menatap daftar nilai yang terpampang di dihadapannya, dengan wajah antusiasnya yang seperti biasa, sembari mencari-cari nama "Kagura" di kolom yang bertuliskan kelas 3-Z. Tak menghabiskan semenit, ia pun menemukan apa yang dicarinya.<br>**-Kagura **  
><strong>-Jumlah nilai ujian: 38.<strong>

.

.

.

"Hijikata-san," ucap seorang pemuda berambut coklat terang kepada seorang pemuda mayo freak (Hijikata: APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN "MAYO FREAK?").

Pemuda mayo fre... Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut pun berbalik kepada seseorang yang memanggilnya, sambil menunjukkan raut wajahnya yang seolah mengatakan ada apa?

"Melihat Yamazaki? Aku hendak menyuruhnya untuk membeli anpan di kantin, tapi dari awal jam istirahat aku tak melihat dia." Ucap pemuda berambut coklat terang itu lagi pada lawan bicaranya sembari membaringkan tubuhnya pada kursi taman sekolah.  
>Hijikata hanya menaikkan sebelah alis matanya, "anpan? Hoi Sougo, Bukannya kau yang disuruh Kondo-san untuk membelikannya anpan?"<br>Mendengar itu, Sougo hanya melirikkan kedua matanya kepada Hijikata, lalu dia mengubah posisi tubuh membelakanginya, tak sengaja sepasang matanya melihat seseorang yang nampak familiar, bukan Yamazaki.  
>Kunciran itu... Si Cina.<br>Melihat itu, Sougo hanya memasang senyum berhawa sadis khasnya tersebut tentunya tanpa diketahui Hijikata, kemudian pemuda berambut coklat terang tersebut berkata, "aku sibuk."  
>Sontak Hijikata speechless dibuatnya. <p>

**Di Koridor**

_Ingin mendapatkan nilai bagus? Sana belajar._  
>BRAK!<p>

"Onore!" Kagura membanting sebuah buku catatan ke lantai, buku catatan tersebut mempunyai cover yang bertuliskan _**"Kiat-kiat Mendapatkan Nilai Bagus dengan 2 Kalimat Penyemangat~!"**_

"Ginpachi sensei pembohong, mana bisa mendapatkan nilai bagus hanya dengan membaca 2 kalimat penyemangat seperti ini aru, kalimat seperti ini justru menjengkelkan aru!" Gadis itu menginjak-injak buku catatan naas tersebut sampai emosinya reda, tapi karena ulahnya tersebut membuat siswa-siswi disekelilingnya ketakutan, ada pula yang langsung berlari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit "Awas! Ada alien mengamuk!" Kagura pun memutuskan untuk menghentikan tingkahnya yang terbilang konyol itu.

Apa untungnya menganiaya sebuah buku catatan yang tak tahu apa-apa ini hingga mati, toh buku juga benda mati.  
><em>Tring!<em>  
>Tiba-tiba lampu neon hemat energi muncul di benaknya, menandakan bahwa ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk mengatasi permasalahan nilai uiannya tersebut.<br>"Aku harus meminta bantuan pada yang lain untuk membantuku belajar aru! Dengan begitu aku akan mendapat nilai bagus aru! Aku memang jenius aru!"  
>Ia pun memungut buku catatan pemberian Ginpachi sensei tersebut dan memeluknya. Kemudian gadis itu pun berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor.<p>

**Di Perpustakaan**

_**Bantuan Pertama: Katsura Kotarou  
>Materi Pelajaran: Bahasa Inggris (Percakapan)<strong>_

"Katsura aru, nampaknya kau orang yang pandai aru, bisakah kau membantuku dalam berlatih percakapan Bahasa Inggris aru?" Kata Kagura sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku cetak Bahasa Inggris yang sama dengan miliknya pada Katsura. Mendengar permintaan gadis Yato tersebut, pria berambut panjang itu hanya berkata, "Katsura aru janai! Katsura da!"

Mendengar ucapan pria itu sontak membuat Kagura facepalm. "Baiklah, bisakah kau membantuku dalam berlatih percakapan Bahasa Inggris aru?" Pinta gadis yato itu lagi.

"'Kau' janai! Katsura da!"  
>Grrr...<p>

"Ok! Bisakah KATSURA membantuku untuk berlatih percakapan Bahasa Inggris aru?" Pinta Kagura sekali lagi dengan kata _"Katsura"_ yang sengaja ia tekankan agar pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya tersebut tidak banyak cincong lagi.

"Baiklah, mengapa kau tidak mengucapkan hal itu dari tadi? Menghabiskan waktu saja..." Jawab Katsura sembari menerima buku cetak pemberian Kagura.  
>Sontak Kagura emosi dibuatnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk sabar. Ini demi nilai bagus, orang seperti itu harus mampu dihadapinya. Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan di sekitar rak-rak buku dan mendapatkan tempat yang bersebelahan dengan jendela, Elizabeth juga turut menemani.<p>

"Baiklah, di percakapan ini, Katsura kau menjadi Athrun, dan aku menjadi Setsuna aru!" Katsura hanya mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti, Kagura pun memulai percakapan yang diperankannya.  
><strong>Setsuna (Kagura):<strong> "Ore wa Gandamu! What about you, Athrun!" Ucap Kagura sambil menatap Katsura untuk segera membalas percakapannya.  
>Tapi Katsura hanya menatap balik Kagura, bukannya membalas percakapan Kagura sesuai buku cetak, ia hanya menjawab...<br>"Athrun janai. Katsura da."

-Kagura pun hanya memasang troll face dengan indahnya.

_**Bantuan Kedua: Hijikata Touishiro  
>Materi Pelajaran: IPA<strong> _

Kagura berjalan sempoyongan, ia harus mencari seseorang yang bisa ia andalkan untuk belajar, kali ini harus orang yang pas, tidak banyak cincong dan tidak keras kepala. Tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hijikata berpapasan dengannya.  
>"Ah, maniak mayo! Kebetulan nampaknya kau bisa diandalkan, bisa membantuku dalam belajar IPA aru?" Pintanya, dia bersyukur tak ada si Sadis di samping pria itu, kalau ada bisa-bisa si Sadis akan mengolok-oloknya.<p>

Hijikata hanya menatap Kagura. Melihat tatapan Kagura membuat Hijikata tak berani menolak, bukannya tak berani, ia gengsi mengakui bahwa ia tak pandai dalam mata pelajaran IPA, (sebenarnya hampir di semua mata pelajaran malah) karena itu, ia pun menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah aru, bantu aku dalam menjawab latihan soal ini aru!" Pinta Kagura, sembari menunjukkan salah satu soal pada Hijikata.  
>Hijikata pun dengan segera membaca soal yang diminta Kagura.<p>

_Jelaskan suatu siklus cuaca sesuai sepengetahuan Anda!_  
>"Hmm soal yang ini sangatlah mudah," ujar Hijikata sembari memasang senyum kebanggaan. "Apa? Apa jawabannya aru?" Tanya Kagura antusias, kali ini ia yakin ia tak salah memilih orang.<p>

"Langkah pertama yaitu~  
>kocok kuning telur~<br>kocok dan kocok terus~  
>Masukkan minyak nabati sedikit demi sedikit~<br>Masukkan cuka~  
>Aduk terus~<br>Tararattaraaat~  
>Jadilah Mayone..."<p>

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah melayang dengan cepatnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Hijikata, sehingga mengakibatkan pria itu terlempar lumayan jauh dari tempatnya semula.  
>Belum puas rasa amarah gadis Yato itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang paling tak ingin ia dengar memanggilnya.<p>

"Oi Cina, tak ada yang boleh menganiaya mayo freak itu selain aku," suara yang terkesan ogah-ogahan itu terdengar makin dekat, diiringi juga dengan langkah kaki yang terkesan ogah-ogahan.  
>Bola mata Kagura semakin mengecil ketika ia berbalik badan untuk melihat orang yang menghampirinya tersebut.<br>Orang yang tak ingin ia lihat saat ini.

"Sa... Sadis, sedang apa kau di sini aru?" Tanya Kagura, sambil memasang raut wajah seolah tak ada apa-apa. Ia harus bersikap biasa, takut usahanya untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus bocor, bisa-bisa si Sadis itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya mendapatkan jumlah nilai yang terbilang sangat buruk dalam ujian kemarin.  
>"Sudahlah, kau mendapatkan jumlah nilai yang sedikit kan alias buruk?" Ujar Okita santai, sembari memunculkan senyum remehnya pada Kagura.<br>Kagura melotot, _kenapa dia bisa tahu? Apakah dia esper(?)_

"Tak usah kau melotot seperti itu padaku, Cina, aku tahu karena paragraf pertama fic ini yang mengatakannya."

.

.

.

**Di Kelas**

"Baiklah, seharusnya dari tadi kau berkonsultasi padaku soal hal belajar mengajar, hal seperti ini aku juga bisa," ujar pemuda berambut coklat terang tersebut pada gadis alien yang berada di hadapannya. Mendengar ucapan si Sadis barusan membuat mata Kagura berbinar seakan mengatakan _"sungguh?"_ dan _"tolong bantu aku?"_

Melihat reaksi gadis itu membuat sisi iblis Okita muncul.  
>Okita pun merogoh isi tasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku. Lalu memberikannya pada Kagura, sontak Kagura menaikkan sebelah alis matanya seolah ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak mengerti maksud si Sadis.<p>

"Di buku ini berisi hal-hal yang harus kau hafal dalam ujian, aku mendapatkan buku ini dari Ginpachi-sensei, tugasmu yaitu, baca dan hafalkanlah semua," ucap pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan senyum iblis yang ia berusaha tutupi.  
>Muncul secercah harapan pada benak Kagura, ia langsung menerima buku tersebut tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, ia pun langsung berlari ke perpustakaan untuk mempelajari isi buku tersebut.<br>Setelah Kagura meninggalkannya, Okita hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sungguh, gadis polos."

.

.

.

**3 hari kemudian~**

"Hoi, Kagura." Ginpachi sensei memanggil gadis yato tersebut dari dalam ruang guru, kebetulan Kagura tanpa sengaja melewati pintu depan ruang guru.

Kagura pun langsung menghampiri guru berambut silver itu.  
>"Ada apa sensei? Bagaimana dengan ujian susulanku kemarin aru?"<p>

"Ah, kebetulan kau menanyakan hal itu, aku juga hendak memberitahukanmu soal hal itu juga. Aku mau bertanya, kenapa di lembar jawabanmu kau hanya menuliskan 1 kata yang terus diulang-ulang?" Ujar guru berambut silver tersebut pada murid yang dihadapannya itu.

"Oh itu, aku mengisi lembar jawaban itu sesuai di buku yang harus dipelajari, pemberian darimu aru." Jawab Kagura dengan wajah polos khasnya.  
>"Pemberian dariku? Perasaan aku tak pernah memberikan buku yang menyuruh menghafalkan kata <em>"anpan"<em> berulang-ulang..."

DEGH!

_Brengsek!_  
><em>Si sadis itu menipuku...<em>

Belum selesai guru berambut silver itu berbicara, gadis yato tersebut sudah melompat keluar dari jendela ruang guru, padahal ruang tersebut terletak di lantai 3.  
>Setelah mendarat dengan mulus ia berlari mengejar <strong>targetnya<strong> sembari memanggil, "SADIS!" yang kebetulan ia lihat di atas tadi.  
>Merasa ada orang yang memanggilnya sekaligus merasa ada aura pembunuh yang luar biasa mengejarnya, pemuda berambut coklat itu refleks berlari sekuat tenaga agar lolos dari siksa maut.<p>

Sementara itu Ginpachi sensei hanya melihat dari kejauhan aksi dua muridnya tersebut dari jendela ruang guru, sembari hanya menghela nafas sambil mengemut rokok, yang sebenarnya permen lolipop kesukaannya itu.  
>"Oh, ternyata ulah Soichiro-kun." ucapnya pendek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, akhirnya selesai...<strong>  
><strong>Seperti biasa di setiap fandom, pasti seorang author menginginkan review dari pembaca fic-nya.<strong>  
><strong>Jadi mohon di review ya. Maaf jika ada typo, atau chara-nya rada OOC, atau jika ada kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.<strong>

**Ah... Aku terlalu banyak menggunakan kata "atau".**

**Baiklah~**

**Sekian dan terima kasih**.


End file.
